Headstrong
by AriellaRose
Summary: When Hermione's lost everything, friends and family, she of course blames the world and decides it's going to pay. The world is going to hurt just as she has. Of course for his own reasons Draco is right by her side and after awhile sees her in a new ligh


AN: The lyrics are from the song Tourniquet by Evanescence from their one and only ablum so far, Fallen. A few of the lyrics are a little of because I someimes can't understand what Amy Lee (singer of Evanescence) is saying and I haven't found any songs by this group on and lyric sites and the cd I've got is a burnt for now. Yeah I hope you all enjoy the fiction. Also the titles of the fiction might change because I have a really hard time sometimes naming fictions and chapters. Sorry if there's any typos but I'm sure you'll know what I mean. Please Review!!  
Summary: When Hermione's lost everything, friends and family, she of course blames the world and decides it's going to pay. The world is going to hurt just as she has. Of course for his own reasons Draco is right by her side and after awhile sees her in a new light.   
  
Headstrong  
  
Chapter One: Greatest train ride in my life  
  
Hermione was stairing at the passing landscape with tired, sad, and angry eyes. She was tired because of the horrible recurring nightmares she'd been having the last two weeks. She was sad because her two beast friends in the whole wide world were dead even if one of them had killed Voldemort Harry was still gone. She was angry at the fucking world for taking everything she held dear anyway from her. She had nothing left it seemed.   
  
She shut her eyes and let the music she was listening to flow through her mind, mentally hoping it wouldn't remind her of her life right now.   
  
I tried to kill my pain but only bleed more  
  
So much more  
  
I laid down and am pouring because I'm regretting and betrayal   
  
I'm dying   
  
Praying  
  
Bleeding  
  
And Screaming  
  
Am I to lost to be saved  
  
Am I to lost  
  
My god my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Do you remember me  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side  
  
I'm dying   
  
She sighed in frustration and quickly took her headphones off. This music wasn't helping her go to sleep like it normally did when she was so very tired. Plus the music was reminding her of her life, and she really didn't want to think about that. She looked up when the door to her compartment opened. Of course the one and only Draco Malfoy stuck his head in, but it didn't have a frown or smirk on it. That was weird.   
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" She said with as much hate as she could speak.   
  
"Looking for a place to sit for awhile, Granger. Got a problem with it?" He sat across from after he slammed the door shut.  
  
"Just a little one. This is my bloody compartment and I'd like some peace and quiet so get you're pansy ass out." She glared.  
  
"What a shame that I'm here in your compartment." He smirked.  
  
All she could do was glare.   
  
"Also I'll make as much bloody noise as I want to and if you don't like it get the hell out."   
  
"Bastard!" She hissed.  
  
"Watch it mudblood." He glared. Normally her insults wouldn't spark anything but he didn't feel like taking her shit right now, especially when he had his own to deal with.  
  
"Mudblood!" She looked as if she'd just gotten a bright idea. "That's all I am in this goddamn world isn't?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow. He didn't know what she was playing at but he already didn't like it, despite her partially insulting herself.  
  
"Mudblood's shouldn't live, isn't that what your daddy taught you, Malfoy?" She tilted her head with a small smile on her face.  
  
Draco just looked out the window avoiding her gaze. She was right there when her father had been killed and as much as he hated his father, he didn't like not having one. Plus his death put his loving mother in that insane asylum and everyone knew she was never coming out of that. He smirked suddenly. "Yes that is what he taught me. Mudbloods like you don't deserve to live, you're all just dirty filth."  
  
Hermione grinned suddenly. That's a good enough reason to not be here. A horrible reason and it wasn't like Malfoy was god and because he said that she'd disappear but if someone wanted her gone then she'd go. She didn't want to live anyways and if no one really wanted her here, living, then why should she bother to live.  
  
He frowned. Why was she smiling? "What are you smiling about?"  
  
"You don't want me here, no one wants me here anymore. So I'm going to do them all a huge favor." She stood up and opened the window.  
  
Draco's eyes went wide and he sat up straight. She wouldn't and couldn't.  
  
"Plus, I really don't wanna be here anymore." She stood on her seat next to the open window, stairing out at the moving land.   
  
"Are you bloody mad woman?" He stood up frowning and looking slightly concerned.  
  
She turned to him sharply, glaring. "I don't want to live and no one wants me here so I'm gonna jump." She looked back out the window leaning towards it a little. "Do you think it'll hurt?"  
  
"It'll hurt like a mother fucker." Draco slowly moved towards her hoping she would jump soon.  
  
She glared at him and moved closer to the window. "Why wouldn't you want me to jump? I'm sure you're already Head Boy and now the Head Girl can actually be someone you like and if I die you only have to deal with what two Gryffindors this year. Plus like I said before no one wants me here and I sure as hell don't feel like living. I can't face the evil world and this is the only way out. I don't have and friends or family. Give me a good reason not to jump."   
  
Draco hoped up next to her. "Because you're stronger then anything the world can throw at you. I've seen it, you take anything I throw at you and then dish some shit back. Trust me, if you can handle me then you can handle the world."  
  
Hermione's eyes were watery. "But you didn't take my friends and family away and leave me alone."   
  
Draco sighed. "Shut the window!" He didn't like her but she shouldn't have to feel this way. No one should, even him. He knew what it was like to have a lot of people hate you. Now he had no friends or family to run to. He was alone too.   
  
She just glared at him but she had a tear running down her face.  
  
"Trust me Granger you can handle anything the fucking world sends at you. You shouldn't do this; you should fight back. It's what you've always done before."   
  
She shrank down into her seat and started crying. Draco shut the window quickly and held her as she cried. Around fifteen minutes later Hermione had stopped crying but was still being held by Draco.   
  
Hermione jumped from Draco's arms. "I'm sorry Malfoy, I shouldn't have put you though that."  
  
Draco smirked. "It's okay, I've thought about letting go a few times too."  
  
Hermione sat across from her. "Really?"  
  
"Hell yes. I had to put up with a lot of shit besides your name calling at home."   
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"For what?" He gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"That I was mean to you. Plus you shouldn't had to have a bad home life, no one does." She looked down.   
  
"I'm not sorry."  
  
Her head shot up. "What?"  
  
"That made me stronger then I normally would have been, made me who I am today. And I'm proud of myself. I'm also not sorry for teasing you for the past six years. You wouldn't be so damn tough if I would have been nice, would you?"  
  
Hermione frowned and look relieved. "You're right!"  
  
"Always am!" Draco smirked and leaned back in his seat.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Sure Malfoy think whatever you want."   
  
Draco laughed at this.   
  
Hermione almost gasped but instead her jaw dropped. She'd just made Draco Malfoy, ferret boy, laugh.   
  
Once Draco wasn't laughed he asked, "So do you want to?"  
  
Hermione made a confused face. "Wanna what?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Nothing like that, unless you want to. Do you want to give the world hell?"  
  
Hermione sighed and suddenly remembered clearly all of what he'd said earlier. "I've always been a fighter."  
  
"And this fight includes perks. One of them being dishing out all the shit like's served you the past few years." He smirked.   
  
"So are we a team now?" Hermione smiled. She was going to give the world the hell she'd gone though. From the first time her father had slapped her to her boyfriends betrayal to her best friends death.   
  
Draco gave her a look. "I guess! Plus it's not like anyone besides us is jumping up to even be within a few feet of us."  
  
Hermione giggled. "This is gonna be fun!"   
  
Draco smiled at her, a real smile. He'd hated her for the past few years but now Hermione Granger was starting to look like an actual friend. She sure was hot; he'd noticed that today when he saw her in skintight jeans that showed off her long legs with out actually showing them. Plus her see though strapless shirt and black bra were quite a view, she sure was tan. It went with her reddish brown hair and cinnamon eyes. She was quite a sight and now she was one of the few people that would talk to him. Life could be worse. "It's gonna be a blast!"  
  
After a few minutes of silence Draco said, "That shouldn't work!" he pointed at her CD player.   
  
She smiled, and tried not to sound to proud of herself when she talked. "It's charmed, my own too. I've been able to charm muggle devices so I can use them at Hogwarts since fifth year."  
  
After a few seconds Draco said, "You know, Granger, this has got to be the greatest train ride in my life."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile and suddenly felt like nothing could hold her back from anything. She felt almost fearless and so very happy. "Same here Malfoy." Still smiling she grabbed a cd from her bag and put it in her CD player. She put her headphones on and pressed play. This time the lyrics she heard only helped her good mood get better.  
  
Circling your head contemplating everything you ever said  
  
Now I see the truth I got a doubt  
  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
  
See you later  
  
I see your fantasy you want to make a reality paved in gold  
  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah  
  
Well now that's over   
  
I see your motives inside decisions to hide  
  
Back off I'll take you on  
  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
AN: Oh yeah I forgot that I also had lyrics from Headstrong by Trapt in here. Well yeah I do...so what did you think. Good or Bad?? Either way please review. Trust me it's going to get more intresting if it didn't really get your attention that much. 


End file.
